Read 'em and Weep/Gallery
Images from the episode Read 'em and Weep. Note: All images are put in order. Episode Booksale.png|"Ah, my first guests." File:Yaybooks.png|Cub sure is excited. Fairytalebook.png|Cub picks a book. Unsurepop.png|Pop isn't so sure it's appropriate. Fairytalebookcloseup.png|Looks appropriate to me. Dollarsign.png|How much does it cost? One dollar? Tooexpensive.png|"Too expensive." Cheapskatepop.png|Pop looks for something cheaper. Read-Em-and-Weep_mini-206x116.jpg|Good book for a baby. Ivemademychoice.png|"I've made my decision." Ghostdecor.png|Later that evening. 1RaW.png|"Ready for the greatest bedtime story of your life?" Happycub.png|Cub likes the story so far... Notsohappycub.png|...now not so much... Scaredcub.png|...call it a hunch, but I feel Cub doesn't like the story at all. Birdshower.png|Oh no! A lot of bird watchers had plans for tomorrow. Window_open.png|"Strange-looking rain. Must be global warming." Goodnight.png|"Goodnight, my little angel." Lightsout.png|Lights out. Cub can't sleep.PNG|Apparently, the book scared Cub so much he can't sleep. EVER. 2RaW.png|And all hell breaks loose. prepossession.png|Literally! File:Baconandeggs.png|Demon babies require something more nutritious than bacon and eggs. Baconeggs.png|Then again, is Cub himself even old enough to eat that stuff? Breakfastforcub.png|"Time for breakfast, Cub." 2237-3-1.jpg|Pop, I think there's something wrong with Cub. Pickyeater.png|He isn't hungry for normal food. Exorcist.png|Is this normal? Exorcist2.png|Unless Cub is part owl, Pop should be concerned. OTo_rKYdVlY_gif.jpg|Rule #33: Don't have a rough breakfast when a zombie. Demonpuke.png|I'MMA FIRIN' MA LAZOR! Petuniaatthedoor.png|Petunia rings the doorbell. Popdoor.png|"Hello?" ReadEmAndWeep-Petunia01.png|Petunia replaced Giggles after that accident in Season One. Tentacle.png|Well, there goes another girl scout. Hungryforscouts.png|I've watched enough hentai to know where this is going. Hatlesspop.png|There you have it: Pop's bald. Petuniaintrouble.png|Petunia is in trouble. Pop Read 'em and Weep.jpg|"Oh no!" Cantholdon.png|Those cupboard doors are very strong. Rippedinhalf.png|Rule #9,562: Don't attack the cutest skunk you ever saw. Pantsedbydemon.png|This is why we need to wear pants. Halfskinned.png|And Rule #9,568,973: Don't scream at what you look like right now. Halfskin.png|See what I mean?! Always breaking the rules. Missing_tail_muscles.png|Why do they always choose the worst hiding spots? Closedcupboard.png|Oh, looks like she's safe after all. Cryingpetinia.png|Petunia crying. itgetsworse.png|"Who's there?" Petunia's stuck.PNG|"Le GASP!" tentacles.png|Oh, I almost forgot Rule #1,100,132,431: Don't attack a very, very cute skunk. See what I mean?! Hqdefault.jpg|That's disturbing... Userbox Demon.jpg|The demon eats what remains of Petunia. WhatdoIdo.png|A horrified Pop hides behind the wall. Rotaryphone.png|Pop calls for help. Lumpyatthedoor.png|Lumpy rings the doorbell. Slimeinhiseye.png|"I'll get it!" 3RaW.png|Guess who's at the door? holymoose.png|Father Lumpy, I wonder what their religion is like. pukeface.png|It would make me want to puke too. Coveredinpuke.png|His clothes are all dirty now. Demontackle.png|Lumpy makes being a priest look badass. Demontackle2.png|Take that! 4RaW.png|Flowers. Attackwiththeplant.png|I don't know if flowers help stop the Demon invading Cub. Dontattackwiththeplant.png|Pop figures that out. Hqdefault2.jpg|Lumpy fighting the Demon. File:Demon_monster.JPG|The Demon's true form is revealed (kind of). Cubisfine.png|I think Cub will be just... Hitontheheadwithshovel.png|Okay, he's brain-damaged. But he's still... Shovelbeating.png|...fine? Flatheadcub.png|I should stop talking before... Flatcub.jpg|Pop killed the "possessed" Cub, unaware that he was cured. Popkillscub.png|And the Father of the Year Award goes to... someone else. v201307092243241089321.mp4-hq.jpg|Cub's grave. tentacletongue.png|How rude! Saynoevil.png|Speak no evil. Blurb IMG_0466.PNG IMG_0467.PNG IMG_0468.PNG IMG_0469.PNG IMG_0470.PNG IMG_0471.PNG IMG_0472.PNG IMG_0473.PNG IMG_0475.PNG IMG_0477.PNG IMG_0478.PNG IMG_0479.PNG IMG_0480.PNG IMG_0481.PNG IMG_0482.PNG IMG_0483.PNG IMG_0484.PNG IMG_0485.PNG IMG_0486.PNG IMG_0487.PNG IMG_0488.PNG IMG_0489.PNG IMG_0490.PNG IMG_0491.PNG IMG_0492.PNG IMG_0493.PNG IMG_0495.PNG IMG_0496.PNG IMG_0497.PNG Read 'em and Weep BlurB.png IMG_0498.PNG IMG_0499.PNG IMG_0501.PNG IMG_0502.PNG IMG_0503.PNG Almostjustfine.png Youaremadeofstupid.png IMG_0504.PNG IMG_0505.PNG IMG_0506.PNG Category:Image galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Blurb Galleries